


my title against a snowball

by Pakrete



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakrete/pseuds/Pakrete
Summary: from King's texta slightly more ... shonen version of the story
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: MeruKomu Madness





	my title against a snowball

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweet as Sugar: A MeruKomu Holiday Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142967) by [King951](https://archiveofourown.org/users/King951/pseuds/King951). 



> we are going to play a game, find the references

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
